1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head having a body member and a face insert formed of different materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club head that allows for customization and provides adequate face wear resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs are typically fabricated having standard values for lie angle, loft angle, face offset, etc. Individual golfers, however, typically require clubs having different dimensions than the standard values. To customize these clubs, the hosel portion, which is a socket in the club head into which the shaft is inserted, is typically bent to change the standard dimensions of the club head. This need for club manipulation requires that the club head be formed of a relatively soft, malleable material.
The club head face, which strikes the golf ball during use, typically has grooves formed therein. These grooves grip the golf ball and impart spin thereto. This spinning enhances the aerodynamic effect of the golf ball dimples, and allows a skilled golfer to control the flight profile of the ball while airborne and the behavior of the ball after landing. Normally through regular use, the golf club face, including the grooves, experiences significant wear. This wearing away or erosion of the club head face is exaggerated and promoted by the soft material required for club head customization, and results in the groove volume decreasing and the groove edges becoming rounded. Since groove design is critical for ensuring proper spin is applied to the golf ball, changes in groove geometry result in degraded performance.
Past attempts to increase the imparted ball spin or to improve face wear have included adding a coating to the club face. These coatings preserve surface roughness as they wear away. However, the coatings do not reduce the material wear from the face surface. Some tend to wear away relatively quickly through normal use, leaving the club head material exposed. Once exposed, the club head face material wears away and performance is compromised. Other attempts to reduce wear have included forming the entire club head of a wear-resistant material, such as a chrome plating. While these clubs are better at resisting face wear, they have the undesirable effect of effectively preventing club customization, since wear-resistant materials tend to have very low ductility and malleability.
Thus, what is needed is an improved golf club head that allows for customization and provides adequate face wear resistance.